Fillies and a Saiyan
by Masterob
Summary: Contains My Little Pony, Dragon Ball, Marvel Comics (Spider-Man & Fantastic Four), Sonic the Hedgehog and Street Fighter characters. Just a random moment between three adorable fillies and a young Saiyan in a world where many exist together.


Johnny and Rainbow Dash are seen laying on a grassy field together, all alone and happy. They've been dating for months and gave been really happy together. Normally they'd be out doing something big like stunts or racing, but this time they wanna take it easy and just relax a bit.

Taking the advice of Peter and Twilight, they found a quiet area far off to stay and relax in. They sat and watched the clouds pass over, enjoying the sunny breeze.

"You know, if I wanted to, I could clear all those clouds in like 10 seconds flat, maybe even less," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm sure you could do it in five, not many are faster than you after all," Johnny said.

"Five? Yeah, sounds even better," Rainbow said, turning to Johnny with a satisfied smile. "Though I'm sure you could fly just as fast if you wanted to."

"Yeah, if I wanted to," Johnny turned to Rainbow Dash and stoked her mane. "I still think you're faster though."

"Wow, such a flattering guy huh? I don't blame you honestly," Rainbow Dash said. "I am pretty awesome."

"You're beyond awesome Dashie," Johnny said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, getting a blush and a giggle from her.

"Quit being so sappy Torch, you know I don't find that cool," Rainbow Dash said, her blush proving otherwise.

"Sorry, can't help it, stop being so attractive then," Johnny teased.

"You just want me to clonk you, don't you Torch?" Rainbow Dash joked.

"Hey I'll give you plenty of reasons to clonk me in about five seconds," Johnny said, moving in to give her a big kiss. After breaking it off, Johnny grinned at her blushing face, "You're so adorable when you're all blushing and happy."

Rainbow Dash puffed her cheeks out angrily, "I will seriously clonk you."

Johnny chuckled, "Sorry babe, couldn't help it. Peter always says it's fun messing with the girl you love."

"I know, that's why Twilight clonks him at times," Rainbow pointed out.

"He says it's worth it," Johnny insisted.

Rainbow Dash pouted, then smiled. "You're lucky I love you. And I do like how you can be so honest with me. I'm just not too good with lovey-dovey stuff."

"I get that, I'm not that good either, you just give me the motivation to try," Johnny said.

Rainbow Dash then returned the kiss he gave her prior, "Still, thanks."

Johnny nodded, then noticed three familiar fillies. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?"

Rainbow Dash looked to them, "Hey what brings you girls here?"

"Twilight's been looking fer ya, she said she's got something she wants to share," Apple Bloom said.

"Johnny needs to get back too, Peter's calling for him," Scootaloo said.

Johnny groaned, "What does he want now? I came here to be with my marefriend."

"We didn't ask, he just needs you to hurry," Sweetie Belle said.

Johnny groaned, "Probably something stupid, lets get going Dashie."

With that Johnny and Rainbow Dash flew off, leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders behind.

"Huh? Wait what about us!?" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Relax, we'll just fly back with Tails," Scootaloo said.

"But Tails had to go somewhere after he dropped us off!" Apple Bloom said.

"Huh? Oh right...now what?" Scootaloo asked.

"Lets start walking ah guess," Apple Bloom said.

The three fillies reluctantly started walking back to town, which was quite a distance. Though as they walked along the grass, they noticed something a little odd. There was a young boy sitting under a tree as he was reading a book.

"Huh? Who's that boy?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He looks kind of familiar," Scootaloo said.

"He's kinda cute," Sweetie Belle said with a blush.

The Crusaders groaned at that and continued to look towards the boy.

"He's wearing some weird clothes, almost like those clothes them fighters wear," Apple Bloom said.

"Maybe he's training to be one?" Scootaloo said.

"He's just reading a book though, unless it's about fighting," Apple Bloom said.

Moments later the boy closed the book he was reading, "That's all for studying, now to train."

He flew to the air and started throwing some punches, surprising the Crusaders.

"Whoa! He can fly!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"That's so cool!" Scootaloo said.

"He's so cute..." Sweetie Belle said with a blush.

Apple Bloom shook her head and looked to her friends, "Think he might wanna help us?"

"Worth a try," Scootaloo said.

Apple Bloom called out, "Hey! Young boy!"

The boy around, "Huh? Is someone calling me?"

"Down here!" he heard, then looked down to the fillies. "Howdy!"

"Ponies? What are they doing here?" the boy then lowered down to greet the girls. "Hi."

"Sorry to bother you, we were just wondering if you could help us, see we need to get back to town, but we kinda got left behind, think you could help us?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure, I can't go now though, I have to train a bit. But I need to get to town as well, I gotta meet with my dad," the boy said.

Apple Bloom groaned, "Aw...well ah guess we can wait, how long will you be training fer?"

"Maybe an hour, though if it goes well enough I can get you into town sooner," the boy said.

"That's great, say what's yer name anyway?" Apple Bloom asked. "Mah name's Apple Bloom."

"I'm Scootaloo."

"And I'm Sweetie Belle," The unicorn ended that statement by fluttering her eyes.

The boy blushed a little at that, "My name is Gohan."

"Gohan huh? Why does that name sound familiar?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Who cares? It's so adorable," Sweetie Belle said.

Gohan blushed some more, "You're really nice."

"I'm also single," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom's eyes widened, "Seriously!?"

"What?" Sweetie Belle said.

Gohan felt really flustered, this filly sure didn't hide her emotions. "Anyway I'm gonna keep training, you three can watch if you'd like."

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Ok easy Sweetie Belle, yer being weird," Apple Bloom said.

"What? He's really cute!" Sweetie Belle said.

Gohan quickly turned away to hide his face. Unfortunately for him, he's not very good when it comes to girls. "I'm gonna keep training."

The young half-Saiyan took to the air to resume his training session, though not without these odd feelings going through him.

Apple Bloom shook her head as she turned to Sweetie Belle, "Real smooth Sweetie Belle."

"What I can't help it!" Sweetie Belle said.

"You need to control yer lovey-dovey feelings, otherwise this is gonna be as odd as with Peter," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Fine, whatever Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom looked up as the training continued, this boy seemed pretty tough. Scootaloo also admired how awesome he looked but Sweetie Belle was just in love.

Gohan occasionally looked down at the three, especially Sweetie Belle. He won't deny that she's cute, but he still has no idea how to respond to her feelings.

Scootaloo did feel some jealousy that he was able to fly, something she struggles with, and he doesn't even have wings. Not that wings are needed since Johnny flies with fire and Tails flies with his two tails, still it does bug her.

"Sorry to bother you kid, but how can you fly? I don't see wings or anything," Scootaloo said.

"Huh? Oh I just focus my ki, it's the energy within all of us," Gohan said.

"Ki? Can we use ki?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure, anyone can use it," Gohan said.

"So I can fly without my wings?" Scootaloo asked.

"Um...sure, I should think so, if you train your ki," Gohan said.

"Could you train me someday?" Scootaloo asked.

Gohan thought about it, "Um, I'm not really much of a teacher, but I guess I could try."

"Sweet, you're the best Gohan!" Scootaloo said.

Gohan smiled nervously, these girls seem really friendly, it's flustering for him but he also likes it in a way. They make him feel happy.

After a few more minutes he looked down and saw Apple Bloom trying to do fight poses.

"Hey...Apple Bloom right?" Upon a nod he spoke again, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to fight like you. Ah really like martial arts type fighting, so ah wanna try it as well," Apple Bloom said, resuming her own training. Unfortunately she didn't look like she was doing too good of a job.

Gohan stiffled a laugh, this seemed kinda adorable. "Apple Bloom, that's cute but if you wanna do martial arts, then you're gonna need more practice."

"Think you could train me then? Ah wanna do them cool moves too," Apple Bloom said.

Gohan shrugged, "Sure why not? I can't guarantee I'll do a good job. Truth be told I don't like fighting too much, I wanna be a Scholar, but I also have a lot of power, and I need to use it to protect the ones I love."

"Wow, you're just like Spider-Man then!" Sweetie Belle said.

Gohan looked surprised, "Wait, you know Spider-Man?"

"Yeah, he's dating my sister's friend," Sweetie Belle said.

"Mah sister's her friend too," Apple Bloom said.

"Rainbow Dash, who's kinda like my sister, is dating Spider-Man's friend, The Human Torch," Scootaloo said.

"That's so cool! My dad wants to challenge Spider-Man one day, he says he's really strong," Gohan said.

"Wow, who's yer dad anyway?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, his name is Goku," Gohan said.

Apple Bloom's eyes widened, "Wait, Goku! As in Son Goku!"

"You've heard of my dad?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! We heard he's really strong!" Apple Bloom said.

"Well yeah, he is," Gohan confirmed. "He won the World Martial Arts Tournament and saved the world."

"That's so cool! He's a superhero like Spider-Man!" Scootaloo said.

"Actually, my dad mainly does this stuff because he likes fighting, not to be a superhero, not that he won't help you if you need it," Gohan said.

"Maybe you can be a Superhero then," Sweetie Belle said.

Gohan smiled at that thought, "Yeah, I'd like that. Just like Spider-Man! And Superman!" Gohan then did some cool hero poses, "I'll protect the world with my power! For I am...um...well for now I'm just Son Gohan."

Apple Bloom giggled, "Yer funny."

Gohan blushed, "Still, that would be cool." He looked to the sky and saw that it was getting late. "Maybe I should get to town."

"Oh, we didn't mess up yer training did we?" Apple Bloom asked.

Gohan shook his head, "No, I actually enjoyed talking to you girls."

Sweetie Belle jumped into his arms, "We loved talking to you as well."

Gohan blushed a little with this filly in his arms, giving him lovey dovey eyes. "Anyway I'll take you girls back to town, climb on."

Gohan continued to hold Sweetie Belle in arms as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo got on his back. He then took to the skies, flying over to town. Sweetie Belle loved this, she felt like she was being carried by a Superhero, while Scootaloo and Apple Bloom just watched in awe from on Gohan's back.

It didn't take long for them to get to town, Gohan took them to the place that their friends were staying at for the moment. They looked inside and saw Johnny and Rainbow Dash talking to Tails about the Crusaders.

"Weren't you supposed to bring them here!?" Tails asked.

"Hey no one told us to do that!" Johnny said.

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know you would just take off like that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I didn't just 'take off', I had to go somewhere afterwards!" Tails argued.

During this, Apple Bloom got their attention. "Hey there!"

The three turned to the Crusaders and felt relief.

"Oh good, you're here," Rainbow Dash said.

Johnny looked to the boy, "Um, that kid looks familiar."

"My name is Gohan, nice to meet you," Gohan introduced.

"He's Goku's son!" Apple Bloom said.

Tails looked surprised, "Oh yeah, Son Gohan, the child of Son Goku! Wait what's he doing here?"

"I brought them over, I hope that's alright," Gohan said.

"That's totally fine kid," Johnny said.

Gohan placed the girls down, though Sweetie Belle stayed on, "Can you hold me a little bit longer?"

Gohan rolled his eyes and held Sweetie Belle close. "You're just lucky I think you're pretty cute as well."

Sweetie Belle blushed, he's such a sweet boy.

Moments later the door opened again. Johnny, Rainbow Dash and Tails looked surprised at who was coming in, and soon Gohan and the Crusaders would get that surprise.

"Hey son, what brings you to this place?"

Gohan turned around and saw his father, Goku, standing there alongside another martial artist, Chun Li.

"Dad, you're here?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I sensed your energy as you flew here, so I came to check on you. Seems like you made a new friend there," Goku said.

Gohan looked to Sweetie Belle, "Oh right. Dad meet Sweetie Belle, and her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo."

The fillies waved to Goku, awe on their faves, especially Apple Bloom.

"We've heard so much about you Mr. Goku!" Apple Bloom said.

"Just Goku is fine, nice to meet you though," Goku said.

Chun Li took this time to speak, "Goku was gonna come here anyway honestly, he wishes to challenge Spider-Man to a martial arts spar."

"Peter's actually on his way out here, he had something to tell us," Johnny said.

"We're here," they heard. Standing on the other side of the area were Peter and Twilight.

"Sup everyone?" Peter said.

"Hi, good to see you," Twilight greeted.

Goku waved, "Yo, great to see you Spider-Man. As well as Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello Goku, nice to see you as well," Twilight said.

"So what's this big thing that you wanted to tell us Parker?" Johnny asked.

"Well, for starters...Twilight and I...we're gonna get married," Peter said.

That caused a large gasp in the room.

"Wow, really!?" Johnny asked.

"That's so cool!" Apple Bloom said.

"That's so sweet," Chun Li said.

"I bet it will be really nice and pretty," Gohan said.

Goku chuckled, "I remember my wedding day, it was pretty adventurous."

"I also remember my brother's," Twilight said.

"Also my sister's," Johnny said.

"Well, now I hope to have the same great wedding, me and Twilight are gonna have a happy marriage, I hope so at least," Peter said.

Twilight floated up to kiss Peter, "We will, I love you Peter."

"I love you too Twilight," Peter said.

Johnny felt some pride for his best friend, Rainbow Dash feeling the same. The two stayed close together, hoping to eventually have this same happiness someday.

Sweetie Belle nuzzled against Gohan, it was really romantic today. She hopes that somewhere down the line she could have this same happiness.

Chun Li turned to Goku "Probably should wait a bit on challenging Peter."

"I know...what about Ryu though? Or Mega Man? Or any other strong fighter you might know?" Goku asked.

Tails chuckled, "Maybe he could challenge Sonic."

"Not before I do," Rainbow Dash said.

Apple Bloom chuckled a bit and once again focused on the Happy couple.

Things seem a bit wacky at times, but they can also be as romantic for these friends.


End file.
